


can i get a waffle? can i PLEASE get a waffle?

by sugarpawfluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Multi, Waffle House, maki kicks ouma's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpawfluff/pseuds/sugarpawfluff
Summary: kaito just wants his waffle man





	can i get a waffle? can i PLEASE get a waffle?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05Bf5vs8j9Q here's the vine this fic was based off of
> 
> when you wanted a waffle but all they served was beef...

Kaito, Shuichi, and Maki had all gone to Waffle House cause they were hungry. Kaito and Shuichi were sitting together at the bar counter. They had already decided what they wanted to eat.

Meanwhile...

Maki and Ouma were swinging at each other behind the same counter Kaito and Shuichi were sitting at. Maki was kicking Ouma's ass and Ouma was trying to fight back. Kokichi probably said something to piss Maki off, so maybe that's why they were having a fight behind the counter.

All Shuichi and Kaito could do was stare in shock. Shuichi just watched in horror as Maki kicked Ouma's ass behind the counter.

"Can I get a waffle? Can I PLEASE get a waffle!" Kaito yelled at Maki and Ouma as they fought.

Shuichi sighed and just buried his head in his hands, unsure of what to do.


End file.
